A Next Dinner
by bbochi
Summary: Lee Hyoshin dan Yoo Rachel bertemu di Restoran China pada malam hari. Hyoshin&Rachel POV! Warning: 1000 words


First story in FFn :) Hope you, guys, like it!  
I dont usually write in multiple point of view, I'll try tho.

**Lee Hyoshin.**

**Chinese Restaurant, Gangnam-gu, 07.00 PM.**

Aku baru saja membuang surat panggilan wawancaranya di suatu tempat–tidak ingat secara pasti–di depan restoran ini. Ibu akan membunuhku untuk itu, tapi kurasa mati juga bukan kondisi yang lebih buruk. Mari kita nantikan siapa yang akan menangis minta maaf di akhir permainan ini. Ibu mengira aku hanya akan menunjukan penolakan jangka pendek, tapi kurasa ia akan menikmati jangka panjang dari penolakan ini.

Aku menyayanginya, serius. Tapi ia tidak hamil secara sintetis jadi kurasa aku bukan boneka yang bisa dipotong-potong.

"Meja untuk satu orang saja."

"Apa anda keberatan duduk di meja untuk empat orang? Kami kehabisan meja untuk satu dan dua orang malam ini."

Mendesah versi Hyoshin; mendengus akan jadi versi Kim Tan. "Baik, tidak masalah kalau begitu."

Aku baru saja menghabiskan satu gelas _wine_ saat seseorang muncul. Seorang _dollfie _hidup, aku merasa dia lucu. Selalu memasang ekspresi yang hamper sama: bosan, sebal, emosi yang ditahan. Ia tidak akan lolo ke tim pemandu sorak karena tidak pernah tersenyum untuk orang lain.

"Yah, Yoo Rachel."

(_Hai, kita bertemu_.)

Aku tersenyum sedikit untuknya, dan mengangkat jari telunjuk kananku padanya secara miring. "Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Ia terlihat terganggu, seperti biasa. Ekspresinya dingin dan sedikit melecehkan–kurasa ini ekspresi dasarnya–ia selalu bersikap seperti lawan bicaranya tidak pernah memenuhi standar yang ia tentukan sendiri.

Sudut bibirnya ditarik sedikit dengan dingin. "Aku baru saja akan menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, _Sunbae_."

Ahh, kami berciuman dua kali dan dia masih memanggilku _Sunbae_. Akan menyenangkan dipanggil _Oppa_. Ia tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang secara acak memanggil pemuda-pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan _Oppa_. Lihat saja, dia siap membentak padaku dengan raut mukanya yang acuh dan galak.

(_Senyumlah sedikit, Yoo Rachel_.)

"Kau terlihat cantik. Apa kau punya janji dengan seseorang?"

Rachel terlihat sebal dipanggil seperti itu, mungkin aku terdengar seperti pria tua yang genit. Ia menarik kursi dengan sebal. "Baru terlihat olehmu, _Sunbae_?"

(_Jujur? Tidak._)

"Anggap saja aku punya janji denganmu malam ini." Ia menarik nafas dengan tenang.

Menyenangkan dan menjanjikan. Tapi lain kali ia harus tanya padaku apakah aku ingin punya teman makan malam. Aku hanya pesan meja untuk satu orang dan ini yang terjadi saat mereka memberiku empat.

"Aku tidak begitu suka punya janji mendadak. Apa kau akan membayarkan bon-nya untukku?"

"Itu yang kau lakukan? Berkeliling dan meminta seorang perempuan membayar makan malammu?"

Teori yang menarik, tapi tidak cukup kuat. Ini teori yang ditarik asal.

"Ya, ya jika perempuan itu kau."

Ia terlihat sedikit terganggu dan memandang ke arah lain dengan sinis. "Kau memerasku. Lain kali kita makan malam lagi, Hyoshin _Sunbae_, kupastikan kau yang bayar atau aku tidak akan berusaha ingat pernah mengenalmu."

Lain kali saat aku bayar, aku tidak akan pilih restoran ini lagi. Lucu. Tapi, tunggu, lain kali? Hey, Yoo Rachel! Kau bersikap seperti tidak menyukaiku sejak tadi.

(_Tapi masih ada lain kali?_)

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, jelas-jelas merasa terusik dan sedikit geram. Tunggu, jelaskan dulu..

"Yoo Rachel," ia terlihat seperti ingin menelan meja bulat-bulat. Bukan salahku ia membuatku merasa geli. "Lihat siapa yang menantikan makan malam selanjutnya denganku."

**)

**Yoo Rachel.**

**Chinese Restaurant, Gangnam-gu, 07.30 PM.**

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

(_Maaf, aku? Mengikutinya?_)

"Aku baru akan menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," Aku merasa geli, tapi akan mengambil Planet Jupiter untuk meledak jika mengakuinya. "_Sunbae_."

Ia menatap dengan konyol, sudut matanya sedikit berkerut, jadi tidak ada yang bias kulakukan selain menatap sebal dan berusaha dingin seperti pada orang lain. Tapi aku tidak berusaha terlalu kerasm bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku wanita gila karena kehilangan Kim Tan dan tidak bisa bahagia lagi.

Maksudku, biasanya mana aku peduli. Tapi _Oppa_ ini.. duh, apa aku baru saja memanggilnya _Oppa_?

"Kau kelihatan cantik. Apa kau punya janji dengan seseorang?"

"Baru terlihat olehmu, Sunbae?" Aku menyeret kursi di depannya. "Anggap saja aku punya janji denganmu malam ini."

Aku berusaha mengambil kursi terjauh yang berseberangan dengan Lee Hyoshin. Jika intensitas pembicaraan naik atau terjadi emergensi lokal, bisa saja satu di antara kami berdua bertindak sinting dengan mencium satu sama lain dan sebagainya. Bukan aku tidak menginginkannya–hey, aku memang tidak menginginkannya! Tapi aku tetap ingin terlihat waras mala mini dan seterusnya. Insiden itu seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa. Jika Sunbae ini orang yang waras maka ia akan menghindari topik pembicaraan di sekitar pesta Lee Bona, karena itu adalah bom canggung bagi kami berdua.

"Aku tidak begitu suka punya janji mendadak. Apa kau akan membayarkan bonnya untukku?"

(_Kalau begitu, apakah kau setuju makan malam bersamaku?_)

"Itu yang kau lakukan? Berkeliling dan meminta seorang perempuan membayar makan malammu?"

"Ya," ia tersenyum. Lihat, ia selalu bisa menghandel situasi dan itu berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sifatku. "Ya, jika perempuan itu kau."

Oh, ayo kita mulai permainannya. "Kau memerasku. Lain kali kita makan malam bersama lagi, Hyoshin _Sunbae_, kupastikan kau yang bayar atau aku tidak akan berusaha ingat pernah mengenalmu."

Ia tertawa. Lucu?

"Yoo Rachel?" Dia menahan tawa –atau terlihat seperti menahan tawa. "Lihat siapa yang menantikan makan malam selanjutnya denganku."

_-fin-_

Glossarium:

1) Sunbae: (Korean, n) Senior

2) Oppa: (Korean, n) What a younger female calls older male

3) Dollfie: (English, but it's something popular from Japan, n) Ball-jointed doll, made in Japan._  
_


End file.
